1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved cutting hoe and method and, more specifically, to an improved cutting hoe and method for cutting weeds, grass, and other types of growth or vegetation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior cutting implements previously developed became widely used such as the "Weed Eater" which was generally a gasoline operated small motor device that was used to rapidly rotate at high speed a cord that served like a scythe to cut down all kinds of growth or vegetation. However, this type of cutting implement is fairly expensive and is somewhat dangerous to use because of creating propulsion of small stones at high speed that could hurt someone or cause damage.
Simpler, less expensive hoes and other cutting implements for yards or lots have been used to assist in the process of clearing a yard or field from weeds, grass and other types of growth or vegetation. That clearing process may be in connection with general cleaning and/or beautification of a yard or field, and may also be in connection with planting activities. Hoes and other cutting implements for yards, lots or fields are typically designed to be used manually.
In the past, hoes and other similar type cutting implements (i.e. scythes, etc.) were fabricated normally with one or, occasionally, two straight or sometimes curved cutting surfaces. As a result, such hoes and cutting implements required a significant amount of effort on the part of the user to operate, and could only be used in a linear or straight, back and forth motion to permit one (or, if provided) two cutting surfaces to provide the desired cutting operation. Moreover, for the best cutting results, the prior art hoes and similar type cutting implements required frequent sharpening of the cutting surfaces with only limited amounts of sharpening operations before the metal cutting blade became unusable. The limitations (of directional use, cutting blade configurations, and limited sharpening operations) inherent in the design of the prior art hoes and cutting implements together reduced their use, efficiency and desirability.
A need therefore existed to provide an improved and more efficient and desirable cutting hoe. Specifically, a need existed to provide an improved cutting hoe that could be used with less cutting effort, in multiple directions, that was more durable, and that would have a configuration that permitted more sharpening operations and improved cutting surfaces over a 360 degree surface cutting area.